


Roudo Gaiden: Red Mask

by Izzu



Series: Roudo Gaiden [1]
Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai Senki, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few sets of oneshots as to how Fudou Sigma's journey into the darkness begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roudo Gaiden: Red Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm estimating a trilogy, but we'll see.

He saw that the messenger from the senate have come to see his father; that must be about the passing of the title of Roudo. He was certain that his father would name him, so the only thing left is to inherit Eruba as well as Roudo. He was so eager to know it for certain that he couldn't wait for father to call on them. He had to find out right away!

Compared to Garo, Roudo was nothing. But it was better than being any other common Makai knight with no name or title. Or being knight that weren't even given a chance to receive an armor of their own. So the title should fall on him. Since he was stronger and much more skilled compared to Leo. Leo would have preferred to be a priest to support him regardless. There's no way Leo should be made a knight and him a nobody.

“I have decided. Please inform the senate that I'm choosing my son, Leo as my successor. That child is still so young though, so many things for him to learn; before he could become strong. When that time comes, I'll present the child in front of all to officiate the passing of my title.”

Time seemed to stop moving for him. He didn't hear that wrong... did he? There's no way father would... how could he even think!

… _choosing Leo … as successor …_

_Leo…_

Leo... who always followed him around. Leo, the clingy younger twin of his. Leo... who was much weaker than him! Why must he be resigned to be the loser while a weaker sibling ended up receiving the title he coveted so much?

In an instance, everything he believed rightfully belonged to him had been taken away.

In an instance, his rage swelled from inside of him like nothing else he ever felt. Without thinking, he stalked the unsuspecting messenger and did away with him. He did it, almost without any hesitation.

_How could his father... do this to him?_

xxx

Sigma stormed towards his father just as he came out of his study. He glared towards his father as he pulled out his sword.

“Sigma! Why are you taking out your sword in here?”

Sigma lifted his sword and pointed it towards his father.

“Did you really mean it? Did you really want to pass Roudo to Leo? What of me?” Sigma shouted as his father remained calm.

“I made my decision. You're not qualified to inherit Roudo. You might as well accept that verdict.”

His father spoke as if they were talking about something of common knowledge. His father didn't even _seem_ surprised to see that he knew about this decision. Somehow, that pissed him even more!

He rushed towards his father, sword pointed towards the old man. Any nearer he would have pierced that thick head and drew blood.

“WHY?”

What did he do wrong to render himself 'disqualified'? How could someone strong as he, ended up being pushed away for someone with lesser ability?

At this distance, he could just finish off his father and be done with it. Sigma contemplated his actions as his sword remained inches from their father's face. This old man. To have pushed him aside after everything he had done in order to acquire Roudo's title! Everything, everything that he strived for and envisioned would now become nothing! How could he achieve all those things he dreamed to achieve if he couldn't even acquire Roudo?

_Abandoned..._

_His father has abandoned him! How dare he!_

Overwhelming hatred grew from inside of him, threatening to suffocate him.

“Brother!”

His hand stopped from attempting to slay the person in front of him. He turned to stare towards Leo, before lowering his sword and turning to leave.

_If he kill their father now, would Leo turn on him and become his enemy?_

Sigma took a glance back towards Leo and his father, as he measured the odds of things not happening in his favor. Leo might seem much more passive and gentler than him, but he couldn't ignore the possibilities that Leo could fight back aggressively towards him. Leo did seemed to be so much like their father, now that he thought about it.

“Leo, _you_ take the Roudo title,” said Sigma, deciding that the odds are too risky and left.

He'll wait till the old coot dies, _naturally_. He'll take what's rightful to him in due time.


End file.
